monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Myconid/@comment-29325824-20190128132232
Okay, throw it through google translate and we have...: Myconide · Matango genus · plant type ○ Habitats ... forests, caves ○ Temperature ... Temperature ○ Food ... ... human male semen ○ Petite mushroom demon who lives in a damp place. Also known as "walking mushroom", while the original "Matango" does not move much from the spot, "Myconide" is extremely active, and it is characterized by wandering in search of a male human being as a prey. With a calm temper, I have a vague expression that I do not know what I'm thinking, but on the contrary it is running quietly from usual, and it is said that it will not stop my leg except when I sleep. When you find a man, you run straight and you jump to hug. It is by no means a strong demon, even attacks with sharp swords have soft, resilient bodies playing gently. It is easy to slide down and bounce back because it is heading straight, but it is only a moment of bouncing the ground that can stop walking, and how many times it will be splashed how many times But I guess I will try to jump to a man without being crushed. It has undergone a different evolution from Matango, spreading spores extensively, thereby losing the ability to attract men. However, the strong dazzling effect of staying in the spore is alive, and when it is sucked by men, it becomes fluffy feeling pleasant, while the male organs expands painfully, so that they will push it on their own It will be. This spore is released to the surroundings when they are shocked. Of course not being scattered by being caught in men by vigorous things, of course, if attacks are added to them in a bad way, it will be wound by a large amount of spores that pop out due to the impact. As they become active, they need more semen, and their fellowship is like a moving everlasting without stopping always like a moving body, shaking a small body physically, sharp things to squeeze with a waist without stopping Become. Before you get the men, they are going around walking around forests and caves, but after having a male to be a husband, you always follow the husband. On the other hand, because of the nature of the genus Matango who spends roots in something against the usual appearance which is constantly walking around, she likes to stay still without getting stuck in a state of being hugged by a man who has become a husband. If her husband wishes to pick up in her arms, he will joyfully jump, turn his arms around her husband's body, tie up his legs and try to hug him tightly. Also, it seems that it will settle when connected with her husband, and even sleeping in a state of being relieved too much. Therefore, even after the fellowship is not released, you can often see a state that you are not trying to get hugged and leave the crowded. Their female genitalia seems to be tangled like slime meat, and the spores to be swollen are further expanded in their vagina so that it can not be withdrawn easily once inserted once. In addition, men who were dominated by ecstasy and pleasure that thought fluctuated by spores sometimes even forget to pull out of them. It seems that some people always stay connected with their husbands as if mushrooms are rooted in trees.